Manaphy
Manaphy (''マナフィ Manafi'' en japonés) es un Pokémon legendario de tipo agua introducido en la cuarta generación Pokémon. Es uno de los Pokémon que pueden salir de una Poké Ball en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Vuelve a aparecer en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U como un obstáculo en el escenario. Perfil Manahpy es un Pokémon legendario de tipo agua introducido en la cuarte generación; el 80% de su cuerpo está hecho de agua. Este pequeño Pokémon, con apariencia de hada y nativo del mar, suele ser visto por los humanos únicamente cuando hay algún eclipse lunar, por esta razón se le considera un Pokémon muy difícil de ver. Manaphy es, junto con su cría Phione, el único Pokémon legendario que puede criar. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Al salir, usa el movimiento Cambia almas, el cual cambiará el control de los personajes durante un corto período de tiempo. Aún así, durante el tiempo de duración del movimiento, si un jugador que controla al otro luchador se "sale de la pantalla", contará como K.O. para él mismo, es decir, una Autodestrucción. Afortunadamente, el movimiento no dura mucho, y todo vuelve a la normalidad en poco tiempo. Manaphy aparece también como trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :MANAPHY :Un Pokémon Náutico. Está compuesto por un 80% de agua. Su habilidad Hidratación le permite curar su estado al final de cada turno cuando llueve. Es el único Pokémon con capacidad para usar el movimiento Cambia Almas, que intercambia tu estado con el rival. Si dejas a un MANAPHY y a un DITTO en una Guardería Pokémon, obtendrás un huevo de PHIONE. :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Manaphy :A Seafaring Pokémon. Eighty percent of its body is made of water. It has the ability Hydration, which allows it to heal status effects at the end of a turn if it's raining. It is the only Pokémon that can use the stat-effect-swapping move called Heart Swap. Place a Manaphy and a Ditto in a Pokémon Day Care, and they will produce an Egg that contains a Phione. :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Pegatina Galería Manaphy SSBB.png|Manaphy en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Manaphy usando Cambia almas SSBB.jpg|Manaphy realizando el movimiento Cambia almas. Cambia almas (1) SSBB.jpg|Aunque parece que no ha pasado nada... Cambia almas (2) SSBB.jpg|...Ambos jugadores se han intercambiado los personajes... Cambia almas (3) SSBB.jpg|...Pero después todo vuelve a la normalidad. En Super Smash Bros. 4 Manaphy reaparece solo en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, y lo hace como un elemento del escenario Liga Pokémon de Kalos, en la sala de la Esclusa. Rara vez, Manaphy aparecerá y hará que en el centro del escenario aparezca un torbellino y por los lados creará una corriente que atraerá a los luchadores al centro del mismo, produciéndoles un K.O. si no son capaces de escapar. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Manaphy :Dicen que este Pokémon de tipo Agua tiene la misteriosa habilidad de unirse a cualquier otro Pokémon. Y también se cuenta que a veces aparece en la sala del Alto Mando de tipo Agua del escenario Liga Pokémon de Kalos para arrastrar a los luchadores al remolino que genera con su ataque Torbellino. :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante y Pokémon Perla'' (7/2007) :*''NDS: Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver'' (03/2010) Galería Manaphy SSB4 (Wii U).png|Manaphy en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Greninja y Manaphy en Liga Pokémon de Kalos SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Manaphy y Greninja en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario